Time Moves Quickly
by bonesmad
Summary: A curse is a curse, and it is not something the new Killian Jones is will to risk no matter what has happened he will keep them safe. What happens after that would be impossible to know


He stepped off the ship onto the pier and took a look around. Nothing had changed. Not that he'd really expected it to. If there was one thing he'd learned about Storybrooke it was that the only thing consistent about it was Granny's lasagne and the town itself. Taking one last look at the Jolly Rodger.

"You did it girl." he nodded at her and made his way into town. The air was colder then he remembered, it bit at his cheeks as he rounded the corner to the main street. Granny's stood in front of him, a true sight for sore eyes. Grinning he pushed open the door and beamed wider as the warm air washed over him.

"HOOK!" of course the first face he'd see would be Snow White's.

"Snow." He walked towards her.

"You're back!" she stood up and hugged him. "I am so happy to see you!"

"Aye and you! I never thought I'd be so happy to be on land again." She took him arm and led him into the otherwise empty booth. Leroy turned from the counter,

"Welcome back pirate" he grunted with more of a smile than he's normally seen sporting.

"Thank you dwarf." He smiled back. Granny came out around the counter.

"Hungry?" she grinned at him.

"Incredibly." She nodded and turned to get him what had previously been his usual.

"How did you do it! We didn't think you'd make it back!" Snow said leaning in across the table to him.

"You're husband has a big mouth." He rolled his eyes.

"He didn't really have to tell us." Her smile saddened. "You were off to do the impossible."

"I must confess I am just as surprised as you. I really didn't see this as an outcome but here I am." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And Zelena?"

"Gone forever." He nodded. Snow White smiled and him and sighed.

"You're really here."

"Aye." the door opened again and in strode her husband with a small girl in his arms.

"HOOK!" he said jaw dropping. He rushed to the table as his friend stood up. He wrapped his arm around him immediately grasping him as tightly as the child in his arms would allow. It was only when she squealed that he let him go.

"It's great to see you mate." He said his lopsided grin making an appearance.

"You have no idea." Charming beamed from ear to ear.

"And this must be Eva-Ruth." He said looking at the child.

"Hi." She smiled a gappy toothed grin and raised a pudgy hand.

"She's gotten so big." He said. The last time he'd seen her she'd been three days old.

"Yes she's eighteen months now." Snow stood and took her into her arms.

"She looks nothing like..." he paused. "...she looks just like you Snow." The child had dark curls just touching her shoulders, and skin more pale than he'd ever seen on a toddler.

"Yes lucky child." Charming nodded then wrapped his arms around Hook again. "I can't believe you made it back. I thought for sure this realm cross would be the last. Oz..."

"Is horrific! And I never want to see the place again." He shook his head. They sat for a minute in silence. Each with a hundred questions running through their heads. Hook snapped first. "did she do it?" he looked down at his hook. Snow stopped bouncing Eva on her knee.

"What?" Charming said.

"No. She didn't. She's still here." Snow said ignoring her husband. Hook felt a smile start to grow on his face. "She's still mad though." He slowly looked up.

"I had to. I..."

"Killian?" his heart stopped at the voice. Turning he was afraid he was hearing things.

"Hello lad." He said stepping out of the booth.

"You... how are you here?" Henry's eyes narrowed as he let the door close behind him.

"Well I just docked the Jolly Rodger down in..."

"No I mean. You're alive."

"Aye." He nodded. The teen ran towards the pirate and embraced him securely. "I missed you lad." He said into Henry's shoulder, which only made the boy grip him tighter. When Gold had restored his memories to him, Henry had seen the pirate in an entirely new light, as a hero who saved his family.

Killian lost himself in the hug, thinking back to the last time he'd seen the boy and his mother.

_It was raining for the first time in a long time in Storybrooke. But he was standing on the street looking into the diner through the window. He caught sight of her blonde hair the second he scanned the room. It was like his eyes were drawn to her. She spoke to Ruby and took two mugs off her, bringing them over to a table and handing one to Henry. He smiled as she ruffled the boys hair and sat across from him. The relief on her face warmed his heart, he hadn't seen her looking so serene in so long. He laughed, he'd known her years now. Multiple years. Yet every day was a new adventure. A smile passed over her face briefly, sadness still clouded it. Henry's face mirrored her own, his father clearly on both their minds, despite the celebrations around them. _

"_You sure you want to do this." He jolted out of his musings by a voice behind him. _

"_Yes. I'll head now." He held out his hand for the box. Who knew how long the magic could trap the witch. _

"_You know if you do this you probably won't make it ba..." Charming started, still holding the bag. _

"_Someone has to do it. I make the most sense."_

"_What about..." he cut him off again. _

"_She will never let herself love me. Not now after losing Baelfire. After all the lies I told her." He stretched out his hand further for the box._

"_You did it with the best intentions..." Charming tried again. _

"_I still lied. She'll never trust me. She'll never have me." He stepped forward and took the box. "And I can't live with that."_

"_So you're going to kill yourself." _

"_I'm going to rid this town of this" he raised the box "forever." He placed the Wicked Witches prison into his satchel. He started walking back towards the docks well aware that Charming was following behind him. _

"_You're going now?"_

"_The sooner the better mate." He went to take a step onto his recently returned magical ship. If there was one thing he would ever thank the crocodile for it would be the return of his vessel. _

"_Killian..." Charming took his arm. "For what it's worth we'll miss you. I will." He took a deep breath and turned. _

"_I never, ever thought I'd be saying this to a Royal but... it's been an honour knowing you Charming." He embraced the other man briefly and patting his back moved up the gangway. He stopped at the top, not turning back around. "Look after yourself mate, and that lovely family of yours. Snow White, your daughter and of course Henry." He said quietly."And when the time is right. Tell her I..." he hung his head. _

"_When the time is right." Charming nodded and stepped back. _

"So much has happened since you left. And about that! You didn't even say goodbye." Henry was still talking as he went in and out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry lad. I felt it important to get rid of her as soon as possible. And the Jolly Rodger was calling to me."

"Still." He jumped up a little "Mom is going to be so excited. She's right..." he turned back towards the door.

Killian felt his heart stall as she appeared at the door, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, red leather jacket shining in the sun. Suddenly he couldn't face her.

"_you should go." She said as he watched her eyes change. His heart broke as he heard the knot grow in her throat._

"_Swan please." She held her ground standing in front of him, clearly a little too close for her own comfort. Especially now. _

"_What. What could you have to say to me." She said staring right into his eyes, so strong but clearly so full of hurt._

"_Oh love. So much." He whispered shaking his head. His fist tightened into a ball as he swallowed his words. _

"_Then say it!" she snapped. His mind flew to Henry. He could let nothing happen to the boy. Or the town._

"_I can't."  
"Oh of course not! Of course you can't!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Typical."_

"_Swan you don't understand..." he moved forward and she only pulled back. _

"_No i understand perfectly. You spend months making me believe I could trust you that you were different! That I was worth it..." she said a hand rising to her chest as the colour grew on her neck._

"_Oh you are Emma." _

"_Then when I finally give in you let me down." Her breathing was heavy, the red now touching her cheeks and the rims of her eyes he noticed. His own heart clenched even tighter the curse filling his head. _

"_I never meant to let you down."_

"_Then why wouldn't you kiss me?" Her voice became so small and timid it shattered every last grain of restraint he had. _

"_It's the witch..." he started_

"_No Killian it's you! It's you and every other man I've ever met." She shook her head. _

"_Oh no love..."_

"_DONT CALL ME LOVE!" she shoved him away from her and he stumbled back a few feet. ""you got into my pants and then lost interest! Just admit it!" His own eyes stung at the comment. _

"_no..." but she wasn't letting him get a word in. _

"_What was it some sort of goal? Screw the saviour! Or was I just not what you were expecting? Not as exciting as you thought?" she was shouting now, each word a kick in the stomach. _

"_Emma..." he said nearly silently. "I love you. You need to trust me." Something flashed in her eyes_

"_Never Hook" she moved to shove him again except this time it was a blinding gold light that threw him across the room. The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor in the empty hotel room._

The door opened and suddenly they were standing face to face.

"No." They both said simultaneously. She dropped the bag she had over her shoulder, he almost fell to the floor at the sight of what she had with her.

It was like all the wind was taken out of him. How else do you react when the love of your life is pushing a stroller you didn't know about?

"You're back." She said as Henry came up beside her and picked up the bag. "You came back."

"Aye. But I see I may have missed out on quite a lot." He looked down at the pram.

"Henry maybe we should give them a chance to talk." Snow said standing up.

"No we'll go outside." Emma said waiting for him to move. Charming reached out to the pram.

"Will I take..." he started.

"No I'll take L... him." she nodded and turned waiting for Hook to follow. Hook took a deep breath and walked back out the door. Feeling a very familiar pain. Heartbreak.

"I don't know where to start." She said as they stepped out onto the road. "I thought you were dead." Her eyes welled up and his tongue grew ten sizes in his mouth.

"I know."

"You left us. To die."

"Yes."

"have you any idea how much that hurt."

"I didn't think it would. I thought you hated me" he said. The years turmoil lifting slightly with the confession. She shook her head, tears now running down her cheeks. He'd never seen her cry before. "I lied I know I did, and I hurt you. I don't expect your forgiveness. And i see congratulations are in order." He gestured towards the pram. His spirit was crushed, there was no other word for it. How had he come to deserve losing her again.

He looked at the floor waiting for her to respond. To say anything. Then he would head back to the Jolly Rodger and start again. Or try to. After the most unbearable silence of his lengthy life he looked up. She was wiping her face.

"Killian you need to meet someone." She finally whispered and lowered the hood on the buggy. "This is Liam. He's only nine months old." For the third time in fifteen minutes his world was ripped from under him as he looked down at the small child with dark curls and piercing blue eyes. Tears spilled from his own eyes and the lump in his throat turned immovable.

"Oh Swan."

"So the Wicked Witch is gone." She said from his side.

"Forever trapped in Oz."

"And your kiss is no longer cursed."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't kissed another soul since before she cursed me." A half grin began on his face. "besides lass, it was designed to only curse you."

"Your true love." She said taking a step towards him.

"Indeed."  
"I guess since you've come back to life and all... we should test if the curse is lifted.

And with that she kissed him, warmth rushing through his body like nothing he'd ever felt before.


End file.
